


Summer Fun

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Summer Holiday, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has woken up to a cold bed, all on his own, for that Harry Potter must pay the consequences.





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Though not essential to understanding the story for those that wish to understand the foreign sections see endnote for the translations.

The blazing unforgiving Mediterranean morning sun, pounds hard across bronze sun kissed skin, as the muscular body elegantly and powerfully cuts through the cool water of the pool.  Length upon length the dark haired man swims by himself without seeming to tire, his muscles bunching and stretching impressively in the blue refreshing chlorinated public pool.

Only when he hears footsteps approaching does he slow down, come to a stop, and starts to tread water.  He glances in the direction of the sound, and smiles brightly at the sight of a grumpy blond.  Changing his strokes to a lazy breast stroke he slowly cuts his way through the refreshing cool water at a slight angle, to the side of the pool.

‘Good morning.’  He takes in the expanse of skin on display as the man walks wearing nothing but swimming briefs and flip flops, as he stands in the shallows the water lapping over his waist.  
‘What’s so good about it?’  Lucius Malfoy grumbles as he slides his foot wear off and sits on the side dangling his feet in the icy water sighing at the heat contrast as he does so.  Harry smirks at him as the man gathers his long hair, already limp from the heat, and ties it back with a leather cord in a high ponytail.

Placing his hands on the Lucius knees he moves them so that he can stand between his open legs.  ‘Oh dear, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?’  
‘I wouldn’t know, as I woke to the whole bed to myself.’  He huffs pretending that Harrys presence so close to himself is not affecting him at all though Harry can tell, quite blatantly, otherwise.  
‘I couldn’t sleep.’  Harry says trailing his hands up the pale long legs and over Lucius hips.  ‘Too restless and I didn’t want to wake you.  Forgive me?’  
‘You know I find it hard to sleep without your irritating presence wrapped around me.  I have grown accustomed to your limbs Mr Potter.’  Harry chuckles as he wraps his arms around Lucius middle as he edges closer and looks up to catch his eyes.

Lucius lowers his face just as Harry tilts his just so, lips meet and both exchange gentle sighs as Lucius deftly lowers himself into the pool, making sure to deliberately to rub his body slowly down Harrys for maximum impact.  Pressing the young man firmly against his body he takes control, moving so that he also has Harry pressed against the side of the pool leaving him no room to escape, should he decide that he wants to, not that he has ever showed any inclination to do so yet.

Pulling away blown dark eyes betraying desire look into his making him smirk.  Then like magnets they clash together.  Lucius deftly removes Harrys swim shorts placing them up on the side and Harry wraps his legs around Lucius middle as they kiss as if their very lives depend on it.  ‘OH fuck.’  Harry gasps as a long finger finds its way inside him making him buck against the blond fit man.  ‘Please.’    
‘Please what Mr Potter?’  
‘Don’t call me that.  Fuck.’  Lucius smirks at the irritation in Harrys voice as he withers as he fucks himself and is fucked by his long fingers.  ‘Stop teasing me and fuck me properly Lucius.  I want you.’  
‘Not until you have learned your lesson.’  Lucius adds another finger and deliberately aims for Harrys prostate.   
‘Yes, oh fuck.’  Harry rises and falls as he clings on for dear life, the cool water splashing around them as he does so cooling exposed skin as it splashes against them both.  ‘Tell me what I did, Lucius.  Don’t stop.  Tell me, I want you inside me.’  
‘You left our bed Mr Potter, you allowed me to wake to a cold bed and no warm body entangled with mine.’  
‘No chance of that here, Nggh, I’m sorry.’ He gasps as a fourth finger is quickly added.  ‘Mmmhm, oh, uh, now fuck me.’  
‘I don’t believe you.’  Lucius adds his thumb inside Harry as he mutters a quick spell under his breath.  ‘I don’t believe you are sorry at all.’

‘Nggh, you want me to wake you, next time.  Oh fuck, I am restless and.  Can’t.  Sleep.’  Lucius takes possession of Harrys mouth opening it expertly as he listens to the slap and splash of the water as Harry withers, rises and falls.   
‘If it means you do not leave our bed leaving me cold without your body heat.’  
‘It’s hardly cold here.’  Harry gasps.  ‘I’m sorry, please Lucius I’m sorry.  I’ll wake you next time.  We’ll…  Oh yes.’  Harry sighs happily as Lucius grips his hips and lowers him slowly and expertly down over his substantial erection.  Pressing his lips against Lucius lips he makes love to his mouth just as the other man makes love to him.

‘Beeilen Sie sich, oder wir werden nie der Erste im Pool sein.’

‘Did you hear…?’  Harry starts to ask pulling away and starting to still.   
‘I didn’t hear a thing.’  Lucius whispers as he starts to suck on Harrys’ jugular and kiss his way down his collarbone and down his chest, looking up wickedly making sure to catch Harrys eyes he smiles an all teeth kind of smile.  
Sucking in a deep breath he dunks under the surface of the water and quickly engulfs Harrys prick making Harry forget anything he thought he had heard.  ‘Fuck Lucius.’  Lucius re surfaces and grins at Harrys look of complete shock and arousal at his antics.  
Taking another deep breath he dunks back under the water and takes Harry straight back into his mouth as he grabs his hips and bobs up and down before coming back up for air.  ‘I can’t believe you’re doing that.  You’re going to hurt yourself.’  
‘Well you better come quickly then hadn’t you Harry.’  He grins at the young thing that is inexplicably enamoured with him.  Taking a deep breath he plunges back down and yet again takes Harry back in his mouth.

‘Werfen Sie diese Handtücher über all die Liegestühle dort drüben und ich werde diese tun.’

‘Oh god, Oh Lucius, Oh fuck.’  Sinking into the water as Lucius comes back up having achieved his goal he kisses Harry as he gathers him back into his arms.  
‘I don’t think I can do what you did, I’d probably drown trying.’ Harry says frowning.  ‘However…’  His hands wonder over Lucius backside his fingers trailing down to the pucker inside his swimming briefs.  ‘There is something I can do to return the favour.’  
While one hand is busy playing and teasing making the normally taciturn man grunt and swear in pleasure, he wedges his other hand between them both and wraps it around the rock hard erection and caresses it in reverence.

Cupping his genitals in a practiced move and pressing his palm firmly into the man as he finally breaches him with his fingers Lucius comes apart.  Holding on to Harry as if for dear life he tries to mute his cries of satisfaction into the juncture of Harrys neck though they are still loud enough to hear clearly.

‘Muss Flitterwochen sein.’

Harry laughs delighted at the effect that he has on the man.  As they hold each other neither of them hears any footsteps or any other whispered and muttered words.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> The translations:  
> 1\. ‘Beeilen Sie sich, oder wir werden nie der Erste im Pool sein.’   
> Hurry up or we will never be the first at the pool.
> 
> 2\. ‘Werfen Sie diese Handtücher über all die Liegestühle dort drüben und ich werde diese tun.’  
> Throw these towels over all the beach chairs over there and I'll do these.
> 
> 3\. Muss Flitterwochen sein  
> Must be honeymooners


End file.
